Forum:New Systems
OK, so I've got this idea of running 3 systems. One for the BOB, which is already here, so actually it is 2. A system for the sysops. First of all, all the sysops that don't edit should be taken off their status, and we start a-fresh with active sysops. There is already me, Kwiksilver & Zapwire. There is already Forum:Sysop Senate, so BOB are separate, and the sysops take in ideas from categories. Example, sysops only take in ideas about status-ship, new article ideas & media wiki questions & support. And the rollbacks would take in requests for country suggestions & other FAQ. The same with the BOB, they would get categories too. Note that was just an example. So I think is an equal system. We will need ideas for the name of them, too. But the BOB will be in extension, higher than higher, and the Sysops already have their forum, but the rollbacks will get one too to submit ideas. Sysops upper house, rollbacks lower house, BOB extension XD. There will be pages such as Club Penguin Fanon Wiki:SYSOP NAME & Club Penguin Fanon Wiki:ROLLBACK NAME for the list of rollbacks/sysops & such & such. How about giving this a go? -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 19:47, 5 July 2009 (UTC) -------- Attention! Official voting has started, and has been moved to the talk to spare space. = Ideas = Name Ideas Combined Name Ideas The official name for both of the systems together. *Wikian Congress? ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Nerd Quibbles On...']]) View this template 20:13, 5 July 2009 (UTC) *Rollback Sysop Scandal (RSS). -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 12:01, 2 August 2009 (UTC) *Since we're reformed governmant (webmasterism is a unreformed governmant. BOBmasterism is reformed), I think it should be "United Reformed Congress" (URC) -- Firmato per Il Dirigente Conversazione verso Il Dirigente 12:34, 2 August 2009 (UTC) *Congress of Both - Both will mean BOB and Sysop Senate united. --'Idoreconise' (My Talk here!/Moja dyskusja tutaj!) 13:42, 3 August 2009 (UTC) *United Congreses - Parody of the United Nations --ShineTime! time to shine 14:37, 15 August 2009 (UTC) Rollback Name Ideas *House of Rollbacks (like House of Representatives) ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Nerd Quibbles On...']]) View this template 20:13, 5 July 2009 (UTC) * Rollback Lower Senate * Council of Lesser Penguins *Rollback Task Force (RTF). This will be in The Last Sysops. See Forum:The Last Sysops. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 20:23, 5 July 2009 (UTC) **I really like Rollback Task Force. --† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) DON'T YOU DARE QUIT BECAUSE OF WHAT I JUST TYPED!!!!!!!! † 01:38, 7 July 2009 (UTC) **Me too! -- Firmato per Il Dirigente Conversazione verso Il Dirigente 11:03, 1 August 2009 (UTC) *Rollback Representatives. Even though there are no real "representatives", it just sounds cool! --'Icmer In Nyc http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Da ice man has landed!)' 20:04, 7 July 2009 (UTC) *Rollback Helpers Council. --'Idoreconise' (My Talk here!/Moja dyskusja tutaj!) 13:43, 3 August 2009 (UTC) The Rollbacks of Antartica and Alike. --Tidalwave11 00:36, 8 August 2009 (UTC) *The Minituare Congress of The Rollbacks of The CPFW Universe (or MCRCPFWU) --ShineTime! time to shine 14:37, 15 August 2009 (UTC) Sysop Name Ideas *Sysop Senate, like what we have now (like the real-world USA Senate) ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Nerd Quibbles On...']]) View this template 20:13, 5 July 2009 (UTC) :Something like three letters, like BOB that stands for something. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 20:23, 5 July 2009 (UTC) *Council of High Penguins * Sysop Senate Scandal (SSS). -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 11:46, 2 August 2009 (UTC) * Sysop Wiki Senate (SWS) -- Firmato per Il Dirigente Conversazione verso Il Dirigente 12:34, 2 August 2009 (UTC) *Parliament of Sysops Admittance (PSA). Just like the Penguin Secret Agency! --'Idoreconise' (My Talk here!/Moja dyskusja tutaj!) 13:47, 3 August 2009 (UTC) * Senators. Sounds good. In action: "The Senators could help us!" instead of "The BOB could help us!". -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 13:42, 14 August 2009 (UTC) * Galaxy-based Bureau of Sysops, a play on the Universa Bureau of... that thingy with Mayor McFlapp in it. --ShineTime! time to shine 14:37, 15 August 2009 (UTC) Comments Call it Ninjinianism! Leekduck RUN KIRBY HES RIGHT BEHIND YOU 19:49, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Nothing to do with my name. Or anything that has ism in it! -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 19:56, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Why not make it a three system branch government, like America's Congress and President? The sysops and rollbacks are the upper and lower houses of the legislature (respectively), where they make or take bills normal users who submit ideas and debate over them. Then they send the bills to the BOB, which also debates over them. If the BOB says yes, the bill becomes a law The BOB can veto a bill, crushing it, but if the veto is overridden, then the bill becomes a law. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Nerd Quibbles On...']]) View this template 20:03, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Great idea, Explorer! Now there need to be name ideas. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 20:10, 5 July 2009 (UTC) *I have a different view. Could I explain it here, because it will take up one whole section? Alex002, remainder of Alex001 Chit-Chat % 06:45, 6 July 2009 (UTC) :Never mind. I will create a new forum for my Alexism. Alex002, remainder of Alex001 Chit-Chat % 06:49, 6 July 2009 (UTC) *lolol i have some names; **McNuggetism **Joobism **Chuckles The Silly Piggyism **Free Coffeeism **Colonel Sandersism **Forum:New Systemism i hope i have enlightened your path. BugzyTalk 07:47, 7 July 2009 (UTC) A couple more, please for all categories, then the voting will begin underneath all of this. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 18:37, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Mabe SON (Sysop Of Now)Fiskerton Phantom I want all the names to be an alliteration, like Bureaucrat Bureaucracy, Sysop Senate, and Rollback Representatives. --'Icmer In Nyc http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Da ice man has landed!)' 20:18, 3 August 2009 (UTC) :There are diffrent forms of BOBmasterism: BOBmasterism (just ran by BOBmasters), Two House BOBmasterism (with a upper house and lower house), BOBmasterism Republic (where there is a vote to decide whether everyone can vote, or just the BOBmasters/Sysops (Sysops Senate) and Excective BOBmasterism (your idea, Ninjinian.) Some can be combined, some can't.-- Firmato per Il Dirigente Conversazione verso Il Dirigente 20:26, 3 August 2009 (UTC) ::Agreed with The Leader. There are some alliteration entries up there, such as Sysop Senate Scandal, but as The Leader said, the BOB doesn't have all names with alliteration. When the final vote has been counted, the groups will expand, all will have more names like the BOB, but remember that. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 20:32, 3 August 2009 (UTC) No matter which name wins for the Sysops, they will also be called Senators. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 13:43, 14 August 2009 (UTC) I don't think it's good. --ShineTime! time to shine 14:37, 15 August 2009 (UTC) :Senators? Don't you get it? Senate? Forum:Sysop Senate. Senate/Senator? -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 20:27, 15 August 2009 (UTC)